Known measuring devices are often equipped with technically very complex power supplies, which must provide a number of different supply voltages.
In addition to the central unit itself, the measuring modules connectable with the central unit must also be fed from such power supply. These measuring modules have—depending on the purpose of application—a wide variety of sensor types, which oftentimes require special supply voltages.
Furthermore, the electrical power consumption of the measuring modules can be quite different, which is why it is not possible with conventional approaches to provide a power supply for a central unit, which has a good efficiency at all operating points.